


Klandestin

by Chocolaput



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, M/M, No Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Sosok itu mampu membawa Daniel menuju suatu tempat bernama kesempatan kedua. Namun, Daniel tidak bisa memberinya hal yang sama.





	Klandestin

**Author's Note:**

> Klandestin [adv] menurut KBBI berarti secara rahasia, secara diam-diam. Digunakan dalam konteks penyelidikan atau investigasi. Namun, fankfiksi ini tidak berkaitan dengan apapun berbau penyelidikan.
> 
> Saya menyarankan lagu yang saya rasa cocok untuk didengarkan sambil membaca:  
> 1\. Hey Girl - FT Island  
> 2\. The Feeling - BTOB  
> 3\. Take on Me - Highlight  
> 4\. When the Door Closes - Dujun & Dongwoon  
> Harap mendengarkannya secara berurutan karena jujur saja saya terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu itu.
> 
> Terakhir, Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwu bukan milik saya (walaupun saya berharap sebaliknya). Plot dan setting murni pemikiran saya. Tidak ada maksud menyinggung siapapun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini dan saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi.
> 
> Selamat membaca~

Pertama kalinya Daniel kesini, ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak awal, menulis surat permintaan maaf yang ia tinggalkan di meja kamarnya, memakai pakaian terbaiknya—sepotong kaos merah muda mencolok yang ia dapatkan dari diskon besar-besaran sebuah pasar raya—dan tidak lupa ongkos menuju kemari, sebuah perjalanan empat jam dengan kereta bawah tanah. Perjalanan terakhirnya.  
   
Begitu matahari mulai lenyap, Daniel memantapkan dirinya di ujung sebuah tebing. Ombak mengamuk di bawah, melambai-lambai kepadanya seolah mengucapkan selamat datang. Air laut berupa kumpulan materi gelap, seperti monster yang dulu pernah ia takuti semasa kecil. _Ah, tidak apa-apa_ , ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, _sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari lautan itu_. Hidupnya tidak lagi memberinya kebahagiaan, segalanya hancur, kepalanya meledak menjadi ribuan serpih rasa frustasi berkepanjangan yang ia simpan sendiri. Memangnya apa lagi yang perlu dipertahankan? Ibunya akan bersedih, tapi itu paling lama akan berlangsung sebulan. Selama ini dunia selalu bersikap egois padanya, sekarang gilirannya.  
   
Dan akhirnya Daniel melompat. Ia memejamkan mata, menghindari pandangan sinar matahari terakhir yang mungkin akan memberatkan hatinya. Angin berdesir di telinganya dan aroma khas air laut memenuhi otaknya. Ia gemetar, sedetik kemudian tubunya dilebur dalam amukan ombak. Selesai sudah.  
   
Benarkah demikian? Daniel sudah terbiasa hidup di dunia yang tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, bahkan saat ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Jadi, dalam keadaan setengah sadar Daniel merutuki kebodohannya menceburkan diri ke laut. Insting bertahan hidupnya langsung terbangun saat tubuhnya digulung ombak kesana-kemari. Dia panik. Sekelilingnya begitu gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kepekatan yang menekannya dari segala penjuru. Dirinya hampir kehabisan napas saat mencoba berenang melawan arus yang tak karuan arahnya. Air laut memasuki paru-parunya ketika ia tanpa sengaja terkesiap. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, ia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Sialan, ia tidak jadi ingin mati kalau ternyata rasanya sakit begini.  
   
Daniel berteriak tetapi suaranya hanya berupa gelembung air yang lenyap seketika. Beginikah rasanya melawan kematian yang tadi begitu ia inginkan? Ia tidak bisa memperkirakan seberapa dalam dirinya tenggelam, ia juga tidak peduli, disini air membentuk menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan. Saat rasa sakit ditubuhnya menjadi semakin tak tertahankan, Daniel menyerah dengan segumpal ketakutan tertinggal di benaknya.  
.  
.  
.  
Sudah berapa lama ia mati? Apakah sekarang ia berada di perut ikan paus? Tidak, dia mungkin sudah berada di dunia arwah. Perut ikan paus tidak mungkin terasa sekering ini. Suara orang terbatuk begitu mengagetkannya. Siapa itu tadi? Malaikat jahat yang akan menghukumnya atas segala dosa yang ia perbuat di dunia? Sekarang dirinya harus bagaimana, pura-pura tidak sadar saja atau haruskah ia bangun dan berkata 'hai' lalu memohon agar tidak dilempar ke neraka?  
   
"Bau daratan memang menjijikkan," suara orang meludah mengikuti keluhan panjang membuat rasa penasaran Daniel timbul. Suara itu terdengar aneh, terasa sangat jauh tapi sekaligus begitu dekat, seperti suara yang ia dengar dari dalam kepalanya. Dengan aksen yang ganjil suara tersebut melontarkan kalimat retoris, "Kenapa umat manusia begitu merepotkan?"  
   
Ketika Daniel sibuk merasa waspada, ia mendengar sesuatu mendekat tersaruk-saruk. Walaupun tubuhnya sakit semua dan udara laut terasa perih di dadanya, ia sepenuhya sadar—dan dengan bodohnya melonjak terkejut saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Jantungnya berdentum dua atau tiga kali lebih cepat ketika memandang sosok nyaris kurang manusiawi yang memegangi pundaknya. Bukan kurang manusiawi dalam arti buruk tapi orang itu _berpendar_ dengan mata yang menahan Daniel untuk terus memandangnya.  
   
"Syukurlah kau hidup," dia berbicara sekaligus tersenyum, giginya agak tidak beraturan tapi entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. Daniel kehilangan kata-kata, ia tidak kuasa untuk tidak terpesona.  
   
"K-kenapa kau menolongku?" Daniel menemukan kembali akalnya dan berusaha duduk, hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan dengan apa yang ia lihat.  
   
"Ah," menyadari perubahan raut muka lawan bicaranya sosok itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meringis, "aku bisa menjelaskan kalau kau mau mendengarkan."  
   
"Kau setengah tuna!" teriakan Daniel kalah ditelan debur ombak dan berisik angin.  
   
"Wah-wah, itu tuduhan rendah paling tidak berdasar."  
   
Sesungguhnya Daniel tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Ia hanya ingin lari, kalau saja kakinya tidak terasa kram dan melupakan pertemuan dengan siluman tuna mempesona ini lalu melanjutkan hidup. Mungkin ini hukuman bagi orang yang mencoba bunuh diri, ia gemetaran.  
   
Tetapi sosok itu tetap memandangi Daniel dengan senyum jahil yang melekat menyebalkan di wajah terlampau indahnya. Daniel kembali kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.  
   
"Nah, aku bukan setengah tuna, oke? Bisa beri aku waktu sebentar untuk menjelaskan?" Ia tersenyum, otak Daniel kembali mengalami disfungsi sejenak. Siapa memangnya yang mampu menjaga pikirannya tetap waras setelah disenyumi seperti itu? Tanpa mampu mengendalikan apa yang terjadi, otot lehernya mengangguk, yang otomatis membuat siluman tuna itu tersenyum lagi. Dunia Daniel berpusar dalam kilatan warna lembayung senja, bisakah Tuhan menghentikan waktu agar ia bisa melihat senyum itu selamanya? Sejenak ia lupa kalau pemilik wajah indah ini memiliki tubuh ikan dari pinggang ke bawah alih-alih sepasang kaki.  
   
"Aku seorang _merpeople_ , seperti yang sudah jelas kau lihat," suaranya lembut seperti deburan ombak saat cuaca pesisir sedang bagus.  
   
"Ta-tapi," Daniel beringsut mundur, " _merpeople_ hanya dongeng!"  
   
"Lalu kau lebih memilih mempercayaiku sebagai setengah tuna? Lihat, aku nyata," tangan kanannya terjulur meraih jemari Daniel dan meremasnya, sebuah entitas padat dan dingin yang luar biasa nyatanya. _Hanya saja, fakta bahwa dirimu adalah sosok nyata dalam hidupku yang seperti neraka merupakan suatu keindahan yang sudah keterlaluan!_  
   
Daniel tahu dirinya tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Kepalanya penat dengan sejuta keingintahuan yang tiba-tiba meletup. Diremasnya kembali telapak sang _merpeople_ yang dingin dan basah, mata mereka bertemu dan syukurlah makhluk dihadapannya tidak tahu betapa Daniel bersusah payah menahan sesak napas atau serangan jantung menyaksikan pesonanya.  
   
"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang dirimu!" gumam Daniel yang langsung melewatkan satu detik hidupnya karena makhluk itu tersenyum untuk yang keseribu kalinya.  
   
"Kita hangatkan dirimu dulu."  
.  
.  
.  
   
Entah bagaimana Daniel berhasil mengumpulkan ranting-ranting dan sampah plastik kering sebagai bahan membuat api. Senyum indah sang _merpeople_ terasa seperti sihir yang mampu menyembuhkan segala luka dan penyakit, memberi Daniel suntikan kekuatan walaupun kakinya gemetar hebat karena kedinginan. Dengan canggung Daniel meletakkan ranting-ranting didekat sang merpeople yang menunggu kemudian ia duduk, langsung kehilangan kemampuan bersuara. Ia tidak mempedulikan Daniel, _merpeople_ itu masih _berpendar_ yang memberikan cahaya lumayan untuk Daniel mampu mengamati wajah indahnya. Makhluk itu jelas-jelas seorang pria, jika pembagian gender _merpeople_ dengan manusia masih sama. Rambutnya berpotongan pendek seperti lelaki biasa yang sering Daniel jumpai di seluruh negeri, hanya saja rambut itu berwarna hijau kelam yang langsung mengingatkan Daniel tentang rok beludru kesayangan neneknya. Dia tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi dadanya, walaupun angin pesisir bertiup begitu keras ia tampak tidak terganggu, kedua tangannya masih sibuk membuat api dengan cara yang hanya pernah Daniel lihat dalam buku sekolah, menggosokkan dua batu keras-keras.  
   
"Eung...kau punya nama?"  
   
Makhluk itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, napasnya terengah-engah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daniel dengan sebuah nama singkat, "Ong Seongwu."  
   
Daniel mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya mengerucut mendengar jawaban itu. "Kenapa namamu kedengaran sama dengan nama orang Korea pada umumnya?"  
   
"Maksudmu?"  
   
"Begini," entah kenapa ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Seongwu, jemarinya yang masih kedinginan terjulur menyentuh tubuh bagian bawah manusia setengah ikan disampingnya, "bukannya seharusnya kau punya nama-nama keren dan unik? Kenapa namamu tidak diambil dari salah satu rasi bintang atau apa—? Kau kan sejenis makhluk mitologi yang selama ini cuma ada di buku atau film-film." Tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah benar-benar menyentuh tubuh Seongwu yang berupa ikan, Daniel membatin senang sebab teksturnya benar-benar mirip seperti tuna-tuna yang biasa ada di pasar (ukurannya juga tidak jauh beda dari ikan yang biasa dilelang)  
   
"Aku kan tinggal di perairan Korea, sangat tidak logis kalau aku punya nama seperti misalnya Cassiopeia atau entahlah. Dan tolong berhenti menyebutku makhluk mitologi."  
   
"Oke, oke. Lagian, Cassiopeia 'kan nama perempuan," gumaman Daniel sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh teman barunya. Jeda sejenak ketika Seongwu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membuat apinya.  
   
"Omong-omong, namaku Daniel," Seongwu menatapnya kali ini tanpa senyuman yang membuat cengiran Daniel mengembang seketika, respon yang biasa ia berikan pada orang-orang yang pertama kali mendengar namanya. "Kenapa? Namaku tidak kedengaran seperti orang Korea, ya? Aku mengubah namaku beberapa tahun yang lalu."  
   
"A-aku paham kalau namamu memang aneh, tapi tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyentuh tubuhku dan membiarkan aku membuat api untukmu?"  
   
"Kenapa?" bukannya menyingkirkan tangannya, Daniel malah semakin meremas bagian yang seharusnya adalah kaki Seongwu, "Kau geli di bagian ini?"  
   
"Menyentuh bagian itu dianggap tidak sopan oleh kaum kami."  
   
"Tapi 'kan aku bukan kaum kalian. Menyenangkan sekali memegang bagian ini. Aku pernah datang ke restoran sushi dan melihat ikan seukuran ini, saat aku menyentuhnya teksturnya benar-benar seperti tubuhmu." Daniel nyengir mendapati pipi Seongwu menunjukkan semburat merah muda.  
   
"Pokoknya," Seongwu kali ini benar-benar melupakan tugasnya membuat api dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Daniel dari tubuhnya, "singkirkan tanganmu." Kedua pergelangan tangan Daniel masing-masing berada di genggaman Seongwu yang mengangkatnya sejajar kepala.  
   
"Kau sepertinya sensitif sekali disentuh di bagian itu. Aku jadi penasaran dimana letak organ genital ikan," sedetik kemudian Daniel sudah tersungkur dengan pasir pantai memenuhi mulutnya yang terbuka karena tertawa.  
   
"KENAPA KAU MENANYAKAN HAL SEMACAM ITU?!"  
   
.  
.  
.  
   
"Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya," Seongwu memungut kembali dua buah batu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyalakan api, "kenapa kau begitu menginginkan kematian?"  
   
Daniel yang sibuk membersihkan pasir dari bajunya seketika berhenti, mendadak rasa nyeri yang tak asing lagi di dadanya timbul lagi. Mendadak dia teringat mengapa dia disini. Mendadak dunia tidak lagi hanya berisi laut, bintang-bintang, dan Ong Seongwu. Rasa sakitnya muncul lagi seperti plester yang dibuka paksa dari lukanya yang belum mengering.  
.  
.  
.  
Api berkeretak di hadapan mereka, bunyinya seperti detik jarum jam yang dengan kejam berlari. Malam semakin pekat, bulan sirna entah kemana membuat air laut mundur selangkah demi selangkah, surut di kejauhan sana ombak yang berupa riak-riak kecil berdebur. Angin tidak sekencang senja tadi saat Daniel pikir semuanya akan berakhir. Dunia menjadi lebih tenang, seperti napasnya yang semakin beraturan, seperti pikirannya yang sejenak mendapatkan kedamaian.  
   
Kedua makhluk beda jenis itu duduk sedekat mungkin dengan api tetapi tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak terbakar. Bahu mereka berimpitan sayangnya tidak ada yang saling memandang. Seongwu menunggu penjelasan sedang Daniel tengah menimbang-nimbang. Atmosfer di sekitarnya memberat seolah ikut menyangga beban imajiner di bahu mereka. Daniel mendesah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia membuka diri. Sejauh yang ia tahu dirinya hanya pernah meledak—dalam tangis di kamar gelapnya, pada dinding dan kaca yang menjadi sasaran tinjunya—tanpa sekalipun mencoba mengempis perlahan-lahan. Seperti yang ia coba lakukan sekarang.  
  
"Aku menghancurkan hidupku sendiri," Daniel merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti begitu memulai.  
   
"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya?" Ungkapan tidak percaya Seongwu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Kenyataannya manusia memang diciptakan sebagai perusak, sebagian merusak alam, sebagaian yang lain cukup merusak kehidupan mereka sendiri, sisanya cukup beruntung dikarunai kemampuan meredam emosi lalu melanjutkan hidup yang penuh motivasi.  
   
"Aku seorang penari, Seongwu. Kau percaya itu? Aku bahkan pernah memiliki studioku sendiri dengan banyak anak didik berbakat. Aku menggelar pertunjukanku sendiri, semuanya mengagumi karyaku sebelum segalanya tamat dalam satu malam."  
   
"Aku bisa mengundur datangnya pagi untuk mendengar semua ceritamu."  
.  
.  
.  
Daniel menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh pingsan secara memalukan di jalanan. Ia longgarkan dasi yang tak biasa ia pakai, mencoba memberi celah pada udara untuk turut melonggarkan dadanya yang sesak. Ia baru saja kalah secara memalukan di pengadilan. Entah lawannya yang terlalu kuat atau dia yang terlalu lemah membela diri, yang pasti hukum tidak memihak yang benar. Pengacaranya bilang dia tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menunjukkan kalau koreografi itu miliknya. Nyatanya, Daniel nyaris tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibuktikan.  
   
Kebakaran bulan lalu di blok tempat studionya berada tidak menyisakan apapun selain abu dan trauma. Kebocoran gas dari restoran di sebelahnya, begitu polisi bilang. Daniel tidak berada di sana, ia sedang bersenang-senang menikmati kencan buta dengan mahasiswi cantik yang dikenalnya dari seorang teman. Dering telpon salah satu anak didiknya membuatnya berlari dari bar tempatnya berkencan hanya untuk menyadari segalanya sudah terlambat. Daniel tidak mampu menghitung nilai materil yang lenyap bersama asap saat seluruh CD, rekaman, penghargaan, proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan, hilang dalam hitungan menit. Yang jauh lebih penting, tiga siswanya yang masih belia terjebak dalam bangungan terbakar dan ikut meregang nyawa.  
   
Daniel harus bertanggung jawab kepada keluarga siswanya. Ia mengikuti proses pemakaman yang melelahkan, ia memberi ganti rugi dengan nominal yang tak main-main, hanya saja nyawa tidak bisa diganti dengan lembaran uang. Para orang tua ikut menyemangatinya, mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahnya, tapi tetap saja Daniel kehilangan muka buat menatap wajah siswanya yang lain secara terang-terangan. Guru macam apa yang tidak bisa melindungi muridnya? Belum lagi kebencian yang ia terima dari sebagian orang, yang sering Daniel dengar adalah 'Mengapa ia membiarkan siswanya berlatih sendirian dan terbakar sementara dirinya malah enak berkencan?'  
   
Oke, dia lebih baik mati saja. _Seharusnya lemparkan aku ke bangunan itu, biar aku terbakar dua kali karena surga paling-paling juga akan menendangku memasuki neraka._  
  
Sejujurnya dunia masih bisa menjadi lebih kejam lagi.  
   
Seorang rekan mengiriminya pesan singkat sekitar seminggu setelah kebakaran, "Hyung, kau harus melihat video musik grup baru A Ent. Perhatikan koreografinya."  
   
Lucunya, Daniel tidak perlu repot-repot memperhatikan untuk menyadari kalau koreografi yang ditampilkan sama persis dengan koreografi yang ia ciptakan untuk projek terbarunya—yang sudah menjadi abu. Daniel tidak menyalahkan grup yang baru debut itu, mereka _rookie_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Seseorang dalam agensi mereka lah yang perlu ia pikirkan. Maka, Daniel bergegas menghubungi pengacara kenalannya, mengumpulkan berkas-berkas, membuat laporan atas tuduhan plagiasi, dan mengikuti semua prosedur hukum untuk menuntut karyanya yang telah diduplikat.  
   
Namun seperti yang telah diduga pengacaranya, Daniel kalah di pengadilan. Dia tidak memiliki cukup data untuk membuktikan kalau koreografi itu miliknya. Hampir seluruh CD dan berkas video Daniel berada di studio, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa potongan gerakan ringkas yang berada di _penyimpanan awan_ , itupun bukan bukti yang kuat soalnya salah-salah tuduhan bisa berbalik ke Daniel. Hakim memutuskan bahwa hak cipta untuk korografi itu tidak berada pada Daniel, bahkan si hakim bersikeras kalau Daniel harus berterimakasih kepada A Ent. karena tidak menuntutnya balik atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.  
   
Baiklah, baiklah. Malam itu Daniel mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari kawan-kawannya dan membeli banyak soju. Ditenggaknya sendiri semua soju di apartemennya. Kepalanya terasa tumpul, seluruh indranya mati rasa. Daniel tertidur dengan muka penuh air mata, keesokan paginya ia terbangun dan mendapati darah di buku-buku jari dan pelipisnya. Cermin besar yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidur kini berupa serpihan-serpihan kecil kaca, banyak di antara mereka bernoda merah.  
   
Daniel bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia merusak cermin itu, yang ia tahu keesokan harinya ia melakukan hal yang sama. Merusak sesuatu dan berdarah.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras," Seongwu yang pertama membuka suara setelah keheningan panjang di akhir cerita Daniel.  
   
Sudut bibir Daniel terangkat, "Sangat keras sampai pantas bagiku untuk menyerah," ia mencari mata Seongwu, menatapnya dan tenggelam lagi. Seluruh hal yang menyangkut Seongwu kelihatan sangat sureal, makhluk itu muncul entah dari dimensi mana dan membawa Daniel menuju apa yang disebut sebagai kesempatan kedua.  
   
Segumpal rambut sang _merpeople_ jatuh didahinya. Daniel penasaran kiranya takdir macam apa lagi yang ditimpakan padanya? Disingkirkannya kembali rambut itu, "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" bisik Daniel.  
   
"Kau terjatuh di tempat yang salah. Aku hanya menyelamatkan rumahku," senyuman Seongwu meringankan hatinya jauh lebih manjur ketimbang soju.  
   
"Jangan tersenyum! Aku bisa mati bahagia nanti!" senyum indah itu melebar, Seongwu nyaris tergelak dengan rona pipi yang semakin jelas.  
   
"Aku berpikir kalau kau harus kembali. Kau mungkin kehilangan segalanya, itu mungkin berarti kesempatan yang bagus untuk sesuatu yang baru," perkataan lirih Seongwu mau tak mau merasuki hatinya, membuat Daniel kembali berpikir—atau berharap—tentang sesuatu yang gemerlap bernama masa depan.  
   
"Tapi aku tidak mau menari lagi," semuanya terlalu pedih untuk dilakukan lagi, sejak tragedi itu terjadi Daniel berhenti menari.  
   
"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menari. Aku memintamu tetap hidup dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau masih sangat muda, apa jadinya dunia kehilangan manusia seindah dirimu?" Kuping Daniel terasa panas disebut manusia indah.  
   
"Kau pikir akan jadi apa aku jika kembali kesana lalu tidak bisa melihatmu lagi selamanya? Kau mau ikut aku?"  
   
"Aku harus hidup di laut. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak punya kaki," Seongwu mengibaskan ekor ikannya yang berwarna keperakan.  
   
Daniel menghela napas kuat-kuat, "Apa ada cara kita bisa bertemu lagi?"  
   
Senyum mematikan itu tertarik lagi. Daniel membatin, seharusnya orang dengan pesona seindah ini harus belajar bagaimana membuat wajah datar. Ia heran, kenapa dalam dongeng pangeran tidak tertarik pada putri duyung saat kaum mereka punya senyuman macam ini? _Rasanya seluruh galaksi berada di genggamanku._  
   
"Pantai ini, sebulan lagi? Tapi kau harus berjanji saat kembali kesini kau sedang tidak mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu lagi."  
   
"Tidak bisakah aku memasukkanmu ke saku kemejaku saja agar aku bisa membawamu kemana-mana dan kau tetap berada di dekat jantungku?"  
   
Rencana yang mereka buat kedengaran indah dan sempurna.  
.  
.  
.  
Sore itu hujan. Ketika Daniel turun di stasiun tujuan, aroma daging dari rumah makan di seberang benar-benar menggodanya. Ia mengeluh karena lupa membawa jaket, gerimis menimbulkan pola tak beraturan di kaosnya. Kakinya berjalan menjauhi segala hiruk pikuk kota kecil dengan mangkuk-mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap sedap berbagai jenis sup. Langit kelabu seusai hujan memang yang terbaik, matahari sudah kalah hari ini. _Aku menang karena berhasil mempertahankan nyawaku tetap melekat di badan._  
   
Ia bisa melihat tebing tempatnya menjatuhkan diri sebulan lalu. Kali ini bukan itu tujuannya, jalan menurun di sisi lain yang menuju ke pantai berkarang masih agak jauh. Ia masih harus berjalan, tidak ada senja oranye kali ini. Hanya dirinya yang kembali mencari seseorang yang berharga.  
   
Lihat dirinya sekarang, ia tidak merasa benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Namun segalanya mungkin berjalan kesana, ia masih sering menghabiskan malam-malam penuh kecemasan, ia masih meminum obat. Selama dua belas hari dalam sebulan ini pun ia berhasil untuk tidak kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya melukai diri sendiri. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk hidup dengan baik.  
   
Disana Daniel melihatnya, duduk menghadap pantai dengan ekor yang digulung ombak beberapa kali. Saat Daniel mendekat sosok itu menoleh, pendar halus di tubuhnya kelihatan makin cerah dengan tiadanya matahari. Gerimis tidak merisaukannya, rambutnya yang kehijuan basah dan jatuh menutupi dahinya. Kebahagiaan meledak tertahan di perutnya, seperti kembang api yang paling dinantikan di musim panas.  
   
"Halo lagi!" Daniel tidak kuasa untuk tidak berlari mendekat dan langsung meremas pundak Seongwu kuat-kuat, tapi dengan cepat ditariknya tangan itu sambil berjengit, senyumannya hilang. "Kenapa kau sangat lengket?" Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, sesuatu tentang cara Seongwu menatapnya membuat jantung Daniel mencelos.  
   
"Bisa kau bantu menepi?"  
   
Daniel tidak bisa menolak. Ia letakkan tasnya ke tempat yang kering dan datar kemudian kembali ke tempat Seongwu dan menggendong makhluk itu, tidak ada cara lain untuk memindahkannya selain dengan menggendong. Seluruh tubuh Seongwu lengket dan menguarkan aroma aneh, apakah dia sakit? Begitu Daniel menurunkan Seongwu sang _merpeople_ langsung mendecih, kemudian meludah ke samping. "Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku mengakui kalau bau daratan lebih baik!" Ia melontarkan beberapa kata umpatan lalu terbatuk-batuk.  
   
"A-ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Daniel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain ikut duduk di samping Seongwu dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari tasnya, "Kau mau ini?" Ia sorongkan air itu ke makhluk indah bertampang masam di sebelahnya.  
   
"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengkonsumsi air tawar."  
   
Daniel hanya sanggup ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan singkat Seongwu. Ditenggaknya sendiri air itu sampai setengah, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Seongwu. "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau sakit? Kau habis bertengkar dengan seseorang?"  
   
"Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki janji bertemu denganmu hari ini," ia mendengus, "aku memang agak kurang sehat, mentalku agak terguncang, tau? Dan...tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun, hanya sedikit membentak seseorang tadi."  
   
"Kau sudah mendengarkan semua ceritaku, sekarang giliranmu. Tumpahkan segalanya sampai kepalamu hanya berupa tempurung kosong berisi permen kapas."  
   
"Apa itu permen kapas?" Senyum Daniel melebar mendengar pertanyaan naif itu, ia sejenak lupa kalau dirinya dan Seongwu berbeda.  
   
"Ceritakan dulu masalahmu. Aku akan membawakanmu permen kapas saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."  
   
Pandangan Seongwu terlempar jauh pada lautan kelabu, matanya tidak cemerlang seperti pertama kali Daniel menjumpainya. Sama seperti laut dan langit hari ini, _merpeople_ indah itu juga tak kalah kelabunya. Perasaan macam ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Daniel, ia sering merasa putus asa dan hilang arah tetapi melihat Seongwu yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin memukul janggut siapa saja yang sudah merenggut cahaya dari matanya.  
   
"Lautan, Niel," Seongwu memulai dengan napas berat, "tempat itu menjadi sangat menjijikkan. Di suatu tempat di belahan bumi ini telah terjadi kebocoran minyak. Aku tidak tahu pasti dimana atau kapan atau bagaimana tetapi yang jelas ombak dan arus membawa minyak bumi itu ke teritori kami, tenggorokanku tercekik, tubuhku menjadi seperti ini, dan siripku terluka. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berharap memiliki kaki agar aku bisa lari dari lautan kapanpun ia tidak memihak padaku, agar aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan manusia istimewa sepertimu. Sekarang kata daratan kedengaran bagai sinonim surga bagiku."  
   
Mau tidak mau Daniel memperhatikan sirip keperakan Seongwu. Ada luka memerah dimana-mana mirip iritasi kulit pada manusia. _Aku? Manusia istimewa?_ Daniel merenungkan kata itu seperti suatu mantra kuno, kata istimewa tidak cocok untuknya tetapi jika Seongwu yang mengucapkan rasanya lain. Perasaannya campur aduk antara ingin melayang karena Seongwu barusan berkata ingin hidup dengannya sekaligus pedih melihat tubuh Seongwu yang terluka dan berlumur minyak bumi. Seumur hidupnya, Daniel tidak pernah menduga akan tiba waktunya dia mengkhawatirkan kelestarian ekosistem laut. Selama ini ia hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya, dia makan makanan sehat terkadang juga makan _junk food_ , ia membuang sampah pada tempatnya tapi ia juga tidak ingat dirinya pernah berusaha mengurangi konsumsi plastik, ia tidak pernah memusingkan efek pemanasan global atau efek pertambangan minyak.  
   
Kalau saja ia tahu hal-hal semacam itu mempengaruhi kehidupan makhluk seperti Seongwu...  
   
"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"  
   
"Kalau saja kau bisa memberiku sepasang kaki."  
   
"Kalau saja aku menuruti ibuku untuk masuk kuliah kedokteran beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah semua ini, dunia masih tidak memiliki sihir."  
   
"Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku senang mendengarmu memiliki harapan yang sama denganku."  
.  
.  
.  
Sama seperti sebelumnya, ada api unggun di dekat mereka. Daniel mendirikan tenda kuning cerah begitu matahari terbenam. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa _cup_ ramen dan berbagai jenis makanan pendamping. Ia menciptakan kemah kecil yang hangat, setelah bersumpah pada Seongwu untuk membawa pulang sampahnya Daniel mulai memasak ramen untuk berdua. Hujan tadi sore bersih tanpa sisa. Seongwu sedikit demi sedikit menyisihkan masalahnya ke sudut otak, _mari berbahagia malam ini._  
.  
.  
.  
"Daniel, kalau laut tetap seperti ini dalam jangka waktu lama, aku takut menjamin kau sanggup membawakanku permen kapas tiap kali kita bertemu."  
   
"Apa maksudmu?"  
   
"Pilihan terbaikku adalah pindah ke lautan lain yang cukup bersih. Butuh banyak tenaga untuk melakukannya, aku bisa saja tersesat atau mati kelelahan. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"  
   
Keduanya saling meremas tangan masing-masing, saling merasakan kehadiran yang lain. Bagaima jika hidup bisa dihabiskan selamanya seperti ini? Berharap hanya membuat segalanya terasa tambah menyakitkan. Tidak pernah ada konklusi yang indah antara kasih yang terbentuk seperti ini. Jika melibatkan dua dunia yang saling berkontradiksi, menunggu akhir bahagia adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Seongwu harus bahagia, hidup dengan nyaman di lautan yang birunya tak mungkin melebihi hati Daniel ketika ia ditinggal nanti. Tapi lautan tidak berpihak padanya, daratan juga bertingkah sama.  
   
"Seongwu, pinjami aku gunting agar aku bisa memotong takdir yang kejam ini," gumaman Daniel membuat Seongwu tertawa, sebuah ironi yang sengaja disuguhkan dunia hanya untuk telinga Daniel.  
   
"Kemampuanmu mengucapkan hal-hal konyol seperti itu terkadang membuatku agak terkejut. Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sanggup merangkai puisi."  
   
"Serius, Seongwu. Siapa juga yang sedang berpuisi?"  
   
Keheranan terbesit di benak Seongwu, "Lantas bagaimana—,"  
   
"Caraku memotong takdir yang kejam itu?" seringaian Daniel timbul, kecurigaan meletup di mata indah Seongwu yang sekarang menyipit kesal karena ucapannya terpotong.  
   
"Er...ya. Takdir kan tidak berbentuk benang atau semacamnya," Daniel sedang bercanda, 'kan?  
   
Tetapi manusia selalu berhasil mengejutkan Seongwu, apalagi saat Daniel berkata, "Seperti ini."  
   
Tarikan di tangannya tak sempat dicegah, dalam sepersekian detik dagu Seongwu sudah mendarat di bahu Daniel. Kehangatan itu asing, pelukan itu membuat Seongwu ingin membekukan waktu. Jutaan pertanyaan acak berlarian di pikirannya, kenapa bahunya begitu nyaman, kenapa napasnya sangat teratur di saat seperti ini, apakah hanya dia yang merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, kapan terakhir kali Seongwu dipeluk seperti ini, bagaimana takdir itu terpotong, dan jutaan lagi.  
   
"Ah, sepertinya takdir tidak bisa dipotong dengan cara ini," suara parau Daniel memicu kesadaran Seongwu, "haruskah aku menciummu? Aku sangat kesal sampai rasanya mau meledak."  
   
Seongwu terkikik geli, "Tidak, terimakasih. Kau tidak boleh menciumku, aku akan kehilangan kemampuanku berenang nanti."  
   
Tapi, hangatnya pelukan Daniel tidak akan mengubah kondisi lautan yang kini telah tercemar. Seongwu tetap harus pergi, berenang sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya sekarang. Biarpun beban seberat seribu ton telah menjatuhi hatinya ia tetap tak bisa tinggal.  
   
"Apakah ini pertemuan terakhir?" pertanyaan Daniel seperti memuntahkan pil pahit yang telah dengan payah ia telan.  
   
Namun Seongwu menggeleng. Hatinya begitu besar, ia bisa menanggung rasa sakit terpapar pencemaran minyak agak sedikit lebih lama untuk pertemuan berikutnya. Masih ada waktu untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan, masih ada waktu walaupun itu berarti mengurangi sisa hidupnya. Tidak ada yang merengek menyedihkan ketika keduanya mengatur perjumpaan terakhir empat belas hari lagi, janji empat kantong permen kapas mengudara. Ramen hangat tandas diiringi tawa, _kita benar-benar sedang bahagia, 'kan?_  
   
Paginya saat Daniel membuka mata akibat dekut burung menjengkelkan di suatu tempat di dekatnya, Seongwu sudah tak ada. Ia tidak teringat bagaimana bisa jatuh tertidur, tetapi walaupun ketiadaan Seongwu menyambutnya hati Daniel terasa sangat ringan. Di atas langit semalam, perasaannya yang begitu nyata dan baru melayang melampaui luar angkasa. Menyisihkan soal berita perpisahan, semuanya baik-baik saja.  
.  
.  
.  
Menjalani hidup yang tidak pernah sesuai rencana bukan hal baru bagi Daniel. Ketika ia berlari melupakan empat kantong permen kapas teronggok di antara karang, jenis ketakutan baru menghampiri benaknya. Ini jauh lebih parah daripada mimpi buruk.  
   
Meskipun air laut tidak pernah berhenti membentuk ombak, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyembunyikan bercak merah dari pasir dan karang. Daniel melihatnya, makin dekat makin ia tahu kalau bercak merah itu berasal dari Seongwu. Senyumnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan raut terluka. Sungguh, siapa yang telah melukai makhluk semurni dirinya?  
   
"Aku sangat khawatir, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya apakah kau tidak apa-apa. Kau yakin bisa menggunakan siripmu untuk waktu yang lama? Sepertinya sangat parah."  
   
Ada goresan melintang di dekat ekor Seongwu. Luka itu kelihatan baru dan cukup dalam, darah kehitaman seperti tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Daniel agak membenci Seongwu yang bersikap pura-pura kuat dengan menampilkan senyum konyolnya. Hati Daniel begitu gusar, hingga saat ia mengangkat Seongwu ke tempat yang agak kering telinganya tuli terhadap erangan Seongwu.  
   
"Apa kau membuat dirimu terluka saat perjalanan kemari?" Seongwu diturunkan di pantai yang lebih sedikit karang. Siang itu matahari sangat terik, kulit Seongwu terlihat tak berwarna dan untuk kali ini ia tidak berpendar. Dia benar-benar seperti bintang di siang hari, bersinar dari tempat yang terlalu jauh untuk tetap dapat dilihat setiap saat.  
   
Daniel berjongkok di depan sirip Seongwu yang terluka. Kelihatannya mengerikan. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk mengobatinya atau memberikan pertolongan pertama. Toko yang menjual peralatan P3K terletak cukup jauh, pantai ini bukan tempat sering dikunjungi orang. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberikan pertolongan pertama pada seekor ikan. Setelah semua afeksinya terhadap Seongwu, ia masih menyebutnya ikan. Jika Seongwu tidak bisa meminum air tawar bisa jadi dia juga memiliki pantangan terhadap obat-obatan kaum daratan.  
   
"Tidak apa-apa," Seongwu seperti membaca pikiran Daniel ketika mengatakannya, "memang kelihatan buruk tapi kau pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Biarkan saja begitu sementara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada seseorang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menyembuhkannya."  
   
Inilah yang dibenci Daniel. Dalam setiap situasi menyulitkan yang pernah menimpa dirinya, hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Andai Seongwu tahu betapa menyebalkannya hal itu.  
   
"Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?" ia bertanya dengan gegabah.  
   
"Aku terluka tadi pagi. Kau tahu, laut tidak pernah bisa diprediksi. Ada arus besar melewati teritoriku dan potongan besi tipis terlempar entah darimana. Aku tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mendapat pertolongan pertama tadi," meskipun baru berjumpa tiga kali, Daniel entah bagaimana tahu kalau Seongwu bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan ceritanya. Ia membuat semuanya kedengaran sederhana dengan cerita singkatnya. Apakah itu cara untuk membuat orang lain tidak khawatir atau sekadar membesarkan hatinya sendiri, sifat-sifat seperti itu menjadi misteri tersendiri.  
  
"Tapi...kau berenang kemari. Pasti gara-gara itu lukanya menjadi seperti ini lagi. Aku seharusnya tidak menemuimu. Apa _merpeople_ punya dokter? Orang yang memberimu pertolongan pertama, apakah dia dokter?" Tidak peduli berapa kali Seongwu berkata tidak apa-apa, bagi Daniel masalah ini begitu runyam. Kepanikan menelannya perlahan, seperti musang mengendap-endap di balik semak.  
   
"Semacam itu, ya, kami punya dokter," ia menghela napas berat, saat Daniel menatapnya sesuatu telah berubah dari raut mukanya yang semula lembut.  
   
"Dan...Daniel!" segenggam pasir terlempar ke baju Daniel, "jangan bodoh begitu! Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau rumahku berada di dekat karang disana? Itu tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai disini. Lagipula ini pertemuan terkhir kita. Seharusnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik, kau tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu begitu!"  
   
Padahal Seongwu juga meninggikan suaranya.  
   
"Maaf."  
   
Seorang Seongwu selalu membuat Daniel kehilangan kata-kata. Sepertinya ia sudah berlebihan. Seongwu mampu melemparinya dengan bola pasir, jelas itu merupakan indikasi _merpeople_ mempesona itu baik-baik saja. Daniel terbiasa menjadi panik lalu melampiaskan kepanikannya kepada orang disekitarnya.  
   
Tunggu, bukankah melempar orang lain dengan pasir juga merupakan tindakan yang berlebihan?  
   
"Jadi... kau serius akan pergi?" Daniel bertanya ragu-ragu, takut dilempari pasir lagi.  
   
Kali ini Seongwu hanya mendesah, tatapannya menerawang ke laut muram, "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya keadaan di sana. Dari atas, laut memang kelihatan cantik, kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana plastik-plastik memenuhi tempat kami sedikit demi sedikit. Selain minyak itu, sampah-sampah ini yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Anak-anak kecil di koloni kami tidak bisa membedakan mana makanan dan mana yang bukan, beberapa hari terakhir mereka terus saja mati tersedak plastik-plastik kecil seperti sedotan atau bungkus permen. Koloni kami semakin sedikit dari waktu ke waktu."  
   
"Kapan...kapan perjalananmu dimulai?" Daniel pernah mendengar tentang eksodus besar-besaran kaum Yahudi tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengar eksodus oleh bangsa ikan--atau  _merpeople_ , terserah.  
   
"Setelah ini, tentu saja."  
   
"Secepat ini?"  
   
"Aku tidak apa-apa," kalimat itu merupakan respon otomatis Seongwu ketika melihat keterkejutan di wajah Daniel, "aku tidak akan pergi sendirian. Koloniku akan menjagaku."  
   
Meskipun langit luar biasa cerahnya tetapi ada petir menyambar hati Daniel. Ia jatuh terduduk. Tidak sanggup matanya melihat Seongwu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal tidak mudah, ternyata.  
   
"Kalau begtu pergilah," akhirnya Daniel berkata, menjaga suaranya tetap stabil tanpa harus kedengaran cengeng, "pergilah sejauh mungkin seperti kau menyuruhku memulai kehidupan dengan kesempatan yang kau berikan. Cari surga barumu dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Kau tidak boleh mati. Aku berjanji akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga laut dan lingkungan, agar dimanapun kau berada kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan pencemaran yang mungkin saja sampai ke tempatmu yang baru."  
   
Andai Daniel melihatnya, senyum Seongwu adalah ironi yang kasat mata, "Kita tidak akan berhasil, 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang hubungan _merpeople_ dengan manusia. Semuanya berakhir dengan perpisahan. Tidak ada hidup bahagia selamanya."  
   
"Kalau manusia yang kau temui bukan diriku, mungkin kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Kau salah orang mengharapkan hal seperti itu dariku," tawa getir Daniel terselip di akhir kalimatnya.  
   
"Kalau kau berani melupakanku aku akan memerintahkan laut agar menerjangmu dengan tsunami."  
   
"Apa kau bisa melakukan yang seperti itu?"  
   
Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain seperti dua minggu lalu.  
   
"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu kalau tiga perempat bumi ini adalah lautan? Ingatan tentang dirimu adalah harta karun di otakku. Seluruh lautan ini adalah dirimu, mustahil aku mampu melupkanmu."  
   
"Kau tidak mau memelukku? Untuk yang terakhir kali?" permintaan Seongwu terdengar hangat.  
   
"Apa _merpeople_ tidak punya budaya berpelukan? Sini, aku rasanya mau menciummu sekarang juga."  
   
Daniel mendekat dan memeluk Seongwu. Dirinya tersenyum sebaik mungkin, perpisahan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis. Ia bisa menangis nanti saat Seongwu sudah pergi, saat laut menelannya kembali dan menggiringnya entah ke samudra bagian mana surga berada.  
   
Ia akan menangis sepanjang hari setelah ini.

Hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah Daniel tidak akan bisa membagi ceritanya pada orang lain, bahkan ke psikolognya. Manusia dan merpople selalu menjalin hubungan dari abad ke abad, terbukti dengan cerita tentang mereka dari berbagai belahan dunia. Hanya saja, semuanya adalah bagian dari rahasia-rahasia yang terlipat rapi, sebuah rindu yang dibisikkan diam-diam pada setiap lautan serta samudra sambil berharap sang _merpeople_ mendengarnya.  
.  
.  
.  
Hidup terus berjalan bagi Daniel. Laut tetap menggulungkan ombaknya dengan angkuh, persis dengan waktu yang menggulung sebuah kejadian berlalu menjadi kenangan-kenangan. Benang yang menghubungkan Daniel dengan kehidupan sangat tipis dan usang. Tapi padanya Daniel mengaitkan hidupnya. Benang itu adalah Seongwu, sebuah harapan yang tetap menyalakan api di jiwa Daniel yang muram.  
   
**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menggunakan istilah Merpeople untuk menyebut manusia duyung karena kedengaran lebih enak daripada Merman dan juga lebih netral gender.
> 
> Pesan saya, jangan lupa menjaga kelestarian lingkungan agar tidak ada kisah perpisahan yang lain seperti yang dialami Ongniel kita.


End file.
